Time's Up
Time's Up is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first and final case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred twenty-second case overall. It is the only case to take place in The End. Plot Disguised as Cleopatra's guards on the day of Julius Caesar's murder in the hands of Pamiu, Zara and the player went to the gardens in order to find Nefertiti and Ammon Bast and arrest them before they could inflict damage on the normal timeline. There however, they found Nefertiti (as Nebet) tied up with her heart torn out. During the investigation, the team stumbled into both Pamiu and Cleopatra as they were on the day of Caesar's murder. Later, the version of Jack investigating Caesar's murder stumbled into the present versions of Zara and the player, confusing him and nearly jeopardizing the timeline with a temporal paradox. The team then discovered that Nebet and Ammon had built a futuristic pyramid to serve as their secret base, and that Nebet (as the Goddess Nefertiti) had "prophesied" to Cleopatra regarding her death in a few years' time as well as the prosperity of her descendants. They also found out that Amy had been trying to manage her anger at Nebet for her betrayal of the team, prompting them to flag her as a suspect. Soon after, the team cornered and arrested Ammon before he could sabotage the time machine. They also learned that Nebet suggested to Pamiu (who knew beforehand that she was a time traveler) to kill Caesar. Later, Ammon escaped from his cell, prompting the team to search for him in the Queen's garden. There, they found Ammon with his heart torn out as well. The team then found proof that Ammon was killed while under the team's custody. Finally, the team found evidence to arrest the Priestess of Ra, Takhat Wabet, for the murder. When the team went to arrest Takhat, they found her slowly fading away. She revealed herself to be Nebet from the year 2060. While on exile in Wolaniu Island, Nebet became convinced that she needed to rid the world of the Ptolemys, who had gone mad with power. She then traveled back in time to reason with her past self and Ammon. When they would not budge, she killed her past self with a dagger before proceeding to do the same with Ammon after finding Amy's lost badge in the garden. Nebet then asked the team to forgive her before proceeding to fade away completely. Post-arrest, the team set out to rid 47 BCE of any trace of time traveling. With Nebet's time machine vanishing alongside her, Pamiu arrested by the past version of the team, their past selves soon to merge with their present selves, the team needed to take care of Ammon's time machine, the futuristic pyramid, and Cleopatra's memories. Jack and the player went to the pyramid and found Ammon's access badge to his time machine. Kai then used the badge to track the time machine to a spot in the market near carpet merchant Yuya's stall. Amy and the player then convinced him to move his stall to give Kai space to work with the time machine. He then told the team he would rig the machine with explosives and transport it to the pyramid to destroy it once and for all. Meanwhile, Zara and the player went to the gardens to find a fungus that Theo needed to create a memory-wiping concoction for Cleopatra. They sent the fungus to Theo, who turned it into a psychedelic powder to slip into Cleopatra's drink. Zara and the player then brought along Marina (disguised as a soothsayer) to see Cleopatra. They had the Queen drink psychedelic-infused tea before Marina hypnotized her to make her forget about Nebet, to find confidence in her rule, and to anticipate a new lover. After all the events, Kai had the pyramid implode before telling Amy that everything was taken care of. With their past and present selves successfully merging, the team jumped ahead to 2029. Jack and the player then affirmed that they were in the correct timeline. Amy then briefed Chief Scott regarding their mission in Ancient Egypt. A few days after, the team reminisced about their adventures and recounted what the future laid ahead for them, with the player ready to find new adventures. Summary Victim *'Nebet' (found dead with her heart removed) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Takhat Wabet' Suspects C322P1.png|Pamiu C322P2.png|Cleopatra C322P3.png|Takhat Wabet C322P4.png|Amy Young C322P5.png|Ammon Bast Quasi-suspect(s) C322PQ1.png|Yuya C322PQ2.png|Chief Scott Killer's Profile *The killer eats pomegranates. *The killer practices aromatherapy. *The killer knows hieroglyphics. *The killer is female. *The killer wears kohl. Crime Scenes C322CS1A.jpg|Crocodile Pond C322CS1B.jpg|Pond Steps C322CS2A.jpg|Slaves' Quarters C322CS2B.jpg|Slave Bed C322CS3A.jpg|Hidden Chamber C322CS3B.jpg|New York City, 2029 Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crocodile Pond. (Clues: Ankle Cuff, Rope, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Nebet) *Examine Ankle Cuff. (Result: Cuff Owner's Name; New Suspect: Pamiu) *Ask Pamiu about his anklet being at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Cuff Owner's Name unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Slaves' Quarters) *Investigate Slaves' Quarters. (Prerequisite: Pamiu interrogated; Clues: Clay Chunks, Chest) *Examine Clay Chunks. (Result: Bird Statue; New Suspect: Cleopatra) *Tell Cleopatra about Nebet's murder. (Prerequisite: Bird Statue restored) *Examine Chest. (Result: Hand Fan Fan Symbol) *Examine Hand Fan Symbol. (New Suspect: Takhat Wabet) *Ask the Priestess of Ra how she knew Nebet. (Prerequisite: Takhat Wabet's Symbol identified) *Examine Rope. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (03:00;00; Attribute: The killer practices aromatherapy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pomegranates) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Chamber. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Folder, Small Pyramid) *Examine Folder. (Result: Folder Details) *Analyze Folder Details. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Amy Young) *Ask Amy Young about her feelings toward Nebet. (Prerequisite: Folder Details analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Slave Bed; Profile updated: Amy eats pomegranates) *Investigate Slave Bed. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated; Clues: Laundry, Broken Plate, Note) *Examine Laundry. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Ammon Bast) *Arrest Ammon Bast. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Broken Plate. (Result: Plate Message) *Analyze Plate Message. (12:00:00) *Examine Note. (Result: Pamiu's Handwriting) *Ask Pamiu about Nebet's great idea. (Prerequisite: Pamiu's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Pamiu eats pomegranates and practices aromatherapy) *Examine Small Pyramid. (Result: Opened Pyramid) *Question Cleopatra about Nebet's prophecy. (Prerequisite: Pyramid opened) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Crocodile Pond again. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Ammon's Body) *Autopsy Ammon's Body. (09:00:00) *Watch the recording from Ammon Bast's cell. (Prerequisite: Ammon's Body analyzed) *Ask Amy about her whereabouts at the time of Ammon's murder. (Prerequisite: Ammon interrogated; Profile updated: Amy practices aromatherapy and knows hieroglyphics) *Investigate Hidden Chamber again. (Prerequisite: Crocodile Pond investigated; Clue: Smashed Tablet) *Examine Smashed Tablet. (Result: Dried Chunks) *Examine Dried Chunks. (Result: Myrrh Incense) *Question Takhat Wabet about entering the pyramid. (Prerequisite: Myrrh Incense identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Takhat eats pomegranates, practices aromatherapy and knows hieroglyphics, Cleopatra knows hieroglyphics, Pamiu knows hieroglyphics) *Investigate Pond Steps. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Dead Crocodile, Heart) *Examine Dead Crocodile. (Result: Dagger) *Analyze Dagger. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dagger; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Heart. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears kohl) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Home Sweet Home?. (No stars) Home Sweet Home? *Investigate Crocodile Pond. (Available after unlocking Home Sweet Home?; Clue: Manure) *Examine Manure. (Result: Fungus) *Analyze Fungus. (09:00:00) *Hypnotize Cleopatra. (Prerequisite: Fungus analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hidden Chamber. (Available after unlocking Home Sweet Home?; Clue: Scarab Safe) *Examine Scarab Safe. (Result: Access Badge) *Analyze Access Badge. (06:00:00) *Tell Yuya to move his market stall. (Prerequisite: Access Badge analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Tell Amy that we're ready to go home. (All tasks before must be done first; New Crime Scene Unlocked: New York City, 2029) *Investigate New York City, 2029. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated; Clue: Broken Plastic) *Examine Broken Plastic. (Result: Statue of Liberty) *Debrief Chief Scott. (Prerequisite: Statue of Liberty restored; Reward: Astro) *Move on to a new crime (in Supernatural Investigations)! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is taken from the phrase "time's up" which is used to say that the allowed period of time has ended. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of only three cases in Travel in Time where all suspects have appeared previously, along with Egypt is Burning and The Wrath of Khan. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is the only case in the game where two people are murdered during the main leg. *This is the only case in the game which features five crime scenes during the main leg, instead of usual six. **The sixth crime scene is unlocked in Additional Investigation, thus also making it the only case to have a crime scene unlocked after the climax of the murder investigation. *This is the only case in the game in which the victim and the killer are the same person. *This is the only case in Travel in Time where Janis conducts more than one autopsy task. *In Chapter 2, Amy says that Nefertiti killed Chief Scott, as opposed to Abrax Tiakken (who killed Chief Scott) and Ramses XLIII (whom Nefertiti killed). This is most likely a developer oversight. However, for Chief Scott, she may have meant indirectly since it was the Ptolemys who masterminded his death. *Two busts of the following Egyptian queens can be seen: **Nefertiti in the “Slaves’ Quarters” crime scene. **Cleopatra in the “Hidden Chamber” crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The End